The input mechanisms for computing devices have increased in complexity of interactions offered and ease of use. A touch screen may allow a user to easily pan and scale in a graphical user interface using just a single finger. For example, a user may place a finger on the touch screen and drag the finger across the screen, indicating a pan. Additionally, a user may double tap the screen to indicate that scaling in on an image is desired.